


Tender Hours

by Free3V3



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free3V3/pseuds/Free3V3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of what a typical morning is like for Sousuke and Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first fanfic I have ever written. This entire fic came straight out of my dreams. Each "moment" is a dream that I've had over the last two weeks. Those relationship fluffy goals has been haunting me day in and day out so I had to find an outlet. (I seriously need to go find someone.) I decided to write them down and turn it into a fic for SouMako. I apologize in advance for an grammatical mistakes or any errors in general. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me some feedback. I hope they encourage me to write more in the future.

 

**9:32 AM: Sunlight**

_What have I done to deserve this bliss?_

  
The sunlight’s golden splendor finds its way through the blinds and drapes itself upon Makoto’s supple skin as he sleeps soundly. Soft and steady breaths followed by a slight grin; he’s sleeping well. The warm aura canvases across Makoto’s back creating a radiant stroke. Sousuke cannot help but trace Makoto’s outline and features. He swerves his fingers in and out, from defining Makoto’s soft lips, to his droopy eyes, and finally free styling a halo on top of his head.

  
 _He’s an angel. He’s my angel. And he’s here with me every morning in the same bed, facing the same way._

_"Your soft voice rings in my ears_  
 _Whether my eyes are open or closed, I keep looking for you_  
 _My eyes meet yours as I’m in your warm embrace”_

  
Never in Sousuke’s life have he ever feels so secured - so fulfilled. What more can he ask for? Makoto’s bangs fall over his eyelashes and disrupts the halcyon moment. His eyelids and lips slightly twitch and crinkle. Sousuke raises his arm from the comforter over Makoto’s head and pulls his disheveled bangs to the side, clearing his vanity. Sousuke wants Makoto’s jade eyes meet his bright teal eyes when Makoto wakes from his slumber. Sousuke doesn’t want Makoto to have to search for Sousuke when he wakes up. Sousuke is right there, in front of Makoto, regardless of when he wakes up or what he wakes up from. If Sousuke can wake up to cavity inducing moments like these every morning, maybe love isn’t so bad. Maybe all their past hardships aren’t so bad. He’s thankful to them actually. Those memories and hardships paved a path to where there are now, Makoto nesting himself to Sousuke’s body seeking for warmth as Sousuke watches over Makoto. Sousuke smiles to himself as he drifts back into sleep.

_Too cute._

**10:28 AM: Morning**

"Mmf… Sou?"

"Yeah…?"

"G’morning" Makoto smiles softly.

Sousuke bends his neck and lays a soft peck on Makoto’s peach tinted lips. At a glance, it may seem like an ordinary morning ritual, but to Sousuke, it speaks of his promise: safeguard, warmth, and home. Before Sousuke can pull away, Makoto reaches up and gently grabs a hold of his boyfriend's nape back down for a long and worthwhile kiss. No tongue. No teeth clattering. No hunger. Nothing, but intimacy. Guard down, no hiding, and only bare emotions and love for each other. Sousuke cups his hand on Makoto’s peach fuzz cheeks and brushes them in a circular motion to assure himself that Makoto is here in the flesh.

"You’re real," Sousuke sighs with relief.

"I know. You’re touching _me_ right now. How much more evidence do you need?"

"You’re mine," Sousuke pulls Makoto closer to push the olive shaded bangs back to plant a kiss on top of Makoto’s forehead.

Makoto slides both of his hands to Sousuke’s temples to nuzzle his forehead with the other, “You’re mine.”

Both of them stay idled like this, indulging each other’s warmth and company, hoping that this lasts until only God knows when. Their arms interlock around each other’s waist. Eyes lock on each other.

"You know Makoto, you look a lot like an angel. I was an artist awhile ago while you were still asleep," Sousuke hums proudly, as if he became the next world class artist.

"Oh really now? Where is this masterpiece?"

Sousuke chooses not to reply with words, but rather he slides arm up to Makoto’s broad shoulder blades and embraces him tightly. As straightforward as Sousuke is, he’s not very keen on how to express his emotions, especially when he first wakes up to a tender haze.

Sousuke slightly turns his head towards Makoto’s ears and whispers, “Makoto… What do you call a mountain of cats?”

"What do you call a mountain of cats?” Makoto decides to muse Sousuke and play along since he was so earnest this morning.

"A MEOWTAIN."

"Ahah… It’s time to get up," Makoto peers up and pinches Sousuke’s bridge on his nose.

**10:47 AM: Underwear**

Makoto shuffles out of bed with nothing on but Sousuke’s Hanes black boxer brief. The two agreed to sleep with their shirts off every night. They reckon it will be a novelty to explore each other’s skin outside of sex while exchanging body heat beneath their love-making-secrets-filled duvet. Makoto loves nothing more than nestling in every nook and cranny he can find on Sousuke’s body. Surprisingly, it was Makoto who suggested this idea of sleeping shirtless rather than Sousuke; the brunette deemed their shirts as a showstopper from getting even closer while sleeping. They are already sleeping in the same bed, living under the same roof, and wearing the same underwear for God sake, how much closer can they get? “If and only if,” Sousuke declared, that they will stop if Makoto begins to wake up with a goo-dripping nose.

"You know, Makoto, I never realized how good you look in those," Sousuke’s eyes ventures from Makoto’s underwear all the way to his flushed face. The comment signifies nothing, but rather the way Sousuke eyes Makoto. Blood surges from Makoto’s bare chest, past his swollen cheeks, and straight up to the tip of his ears.

Makoto tosses his shirt hoping that it will slay his boyfriend’s devious smirk, “Better than those cherry briefs?”

"Indefinitely."

There is a brief pause and Sousuke’s face becomes vacant while his gaze pierces Makoto. At that very second Makoto becomes aware that Sousuke is plotting. What is he plotting for today? Before Makoto can react and fend for himself, his boyfriend pounces at Makoto. Sousuke pours all of his energy into his forearms to heave the brunette from the waist up.

"Whah-Hey!" Makoto wiggles, but before Makoto squirms any further Sousuke goes for the kill and gives a smooch on each of the brunette's cheeks.

"Y-you win! I’m dead! I’m dead!"

Sousuke gently levels Makoto on the floor and snatches Makoto’s hand and leads him straight to the bathroom - hand in hand, all in one slick motion. They live a simplistic lifestyle, but their level of intimacy is beyond words and explanations. Before boyfriends, they are best friends.

**10:50 AM: Shaving**

Both Sousuke and Makoto didn’t mind that their loft was unproportional to their titan-like figure. One bed. One restroom. One kitchen. One grandiose window. Their vast window makes it up to them, it allows them to share the kinder sunlight that wraps around them at dawn, and let the attentive moon watch over them at dusk.

It's tough for two husky athletes living in a fitted loft, but they make the best of it, together. Whether it's brushing their teeth, wiping their window, or taking a shower, they do it together.

Sousuke glides his razor down his stubbed chin and asks, “Do you even shave? Do you even have facial hair to begin with?”

"What are you saying Sou? Of course I do," Makoto makes a snappy retort. Sousuke peers at Makoto’s face, scanning for any shadow that will ping on his radar. Under Sousuke’s watchful eyes, Makoto’s teeth brushing becomes erratic and more aggressive.

"WHAT?" he finally cracks.

"Are you sure that you have any hair at all?” Yamazaki’s eyebrow points up as he begins to circle Makoto.

"Yes I do Yamazaki!"

"Then let me shave for you," Sousuke dauntingly advances at Makoto’s cheeks with his razor.

Makoto leans back before Sousuke makes the one fell swoop. “Souu! Stop it!” he pouts as he gently shoves the weapon away.

"You know I’ve always wondered what I’d look like if I grew a beard like Goro-san or a light stubble beard. Maybe I might look more intimidating."

Sousuke can’t help but let a bark of laughter escapes his mouth, “Please, don’t let anyone else know about this. Not even Haruka.”

Makoto eases himself to Sousuke’s level, trembling “What wrongs with me looking intimidating?”

"You’re fine the way you are. If you got any more handsome all your coworkers will be kissing up to your ass. At that point, I will see to it that you stay home with me everyday."

"So you admit that I’d be one hell of a specimen if I grew a beard?" Makoto finishes rinsing his mouth and looks up at him. Sousuke turns to meet Makoto’s satirical expression.

"Yes."

**10:55 AM: Shower**

The warm shower streams courses its way down the brunette’s body. The droplets run down all of his arms and torso’s curvature on his toned frame. Years of swimming while maintaining his fitness with his boyfriend at the gym keeps his muscles in check. Sousuke can’t help but admire while they share a shower.

_Damn._

Makoto reaches for the cherry blossom shower gel, “What do you want for breakfast?”

"Eggs over bacon with blackberry jam and toast. Which brew do you want this morning?" Sousuke tousles his hair, running his fingers through his thick dark-grey dusted hair with his shampoo.

"How about a cold brew? It feels like it’s gonna get warmer later today."

"K."

Sousuke tilts his heads up and inhales the fragant shower gel, “No matter how many shower gels you have tried since we’ve moved in, none of them stuck to me to as much as the cherry blossom one. It has a good after-smell.”

"Hahah, my mom accidentally sent this in the last care package. Might as well?"

Sousuke leans over and lightly brushes his lips against Makoto’s, “Let’s finish cleaning up then eat. We have a date today.”

They hold conversations while showering like it’s the normal thing to do. They are beyond lust. Beyond their crave for sex. Beyond shyness. They relish whatever free time they get and spend it together.

When they first moved in together, Makoto took one wide step out of his shell. He made it clear that he will no longer be shy of physical contact, now that they are under the same roof. Sousuke complied and helped Makoto ease to a comfortable level around Sousuke when they are bare. His traitorous cheeks would say one thing but his words said another. Makoto would flush a deep shade of red during their pleasurable nights. His shyness and embarrassment was enough to kill him during sex. Makoto is finally able to put a hold on his insecurities and emotions. At the same time, Sousuke’s sarcasm and rough edges developed a backbone for the boy.

**11:04 AM: Hair dryer**

As Sousuke dries his hair with his towel, Makoto sees an opportunity to enact revenge. He shifts his arm and aims the blow dryer at Sousuke’s face, “Oi! Tachibana!”

"You hair is wet! Let me help you!" Makoto snickers uncontrollably.

"I like my hair kinda damp thank you very much."

"Are you sure you don’t need my help?"

Sousuke takes a stance and lunges for Makoto, encompassing his arm around his waist to reel him in. 2 inches apart. Theirs eyes lock on to each other, Sousuke heavily heaves in then out through his nose, with lips pursed. Makoto has gotten used to up close and up tight situations, he remains unphased, but the silence dragged on. Right when Makoto moves his lips, Sousuke shifts into a smile, softly kisses him again, and gently lays down the hair dryer.

"Let’s go. We have a date remember?"

"Okay! Let’s go," this time Makoto pulls Sousuke’s wrist and leads him out to the kitchen.

**11:13 AM: Breakfast**

Before moving to Tokyo, Makoto went through 3 weeks of hell in the kitchen with Haruka and his mom. It was sad to say that an 18 year old boy could not fry an egg without getting it burned. Makoto couldn’t cook anything, besides baking. Following the book is easy and measurements is simply math. By the time Makoto stumbled out of the kitchen, he mastered all the basic egg dishes and started seeing Haruka and the twins in white and yellow.

Keeping their fitness and healthy habits in mind, Makoto lightly fries exactly 4 pieces of turkey bacon with 2 eggs over it. Sousuke inserts two slices of honey oats toast into the toaster, and fetches the blackberry jam from the fridge. Sousuke finishes brewing the cold brew and brings it over to Makoto by the island. The smell of the bacon draws Sousuke in, but really it was the sweet tinge of the cherry blossom that hooks line and sinks.

"I love you Makoto Tachibana," Sousuke places the cup of coffee aside, raises his arm around Makoto’s waist and latches himself. He explores all of the creases on Makoto’s broad back guided by his nose, and the final destination arrives at the nape of the neck. Sousuke digs in the traps and nape nuzzles sideways, left and right.

"Souuu. I’m cooking," Makoto whines, but really he’s enjoying every bit of this. When Makoto turns to place the eggs over bacon on the plate, Sousuke follows - still latched on Makoto’s back. The toaster rings, Makoto tries to make quick lunge to the toaster to shake Sousuke off, but Sousuke embraces harder.

Makoto lets go a resigned breath, “Okay you win Sousuke Yamazaki.”

Sousukes can’t see his boyfriend’s face to see whether he’s annoyed or not, but he knows for a fact that he’s giving his genuine and so tender smile. A smile rarely seen outside of his family. A smile rarely seen by his friends even. A smile Sousuke exclusively sees and indulges for himself only.

Makoto quickly turns around and meets his boyfriend who is now digging the chest in front of him. “Seriously Sou, you’re a lot like a child when it’s just the two of us.”

"Like a… Child…?” Sousuke’s blood shoots straight up to his face as he lifts his head. His eyes glazes with embarrassment; he’s practically on the verge of tears.

"Yes, a child. You tease me. You’re demanding. You latch on to me. I end up spoiling you. I let you win every time. " The brunette begins to count off his fingers, "But you know, you’re my child. You’re my boy. My boyfriend. My lover. You wanna know what tops my love for cats?"

“W-What?” Sousukes mumbles and draws a warm sigh.

“My bestfriend who is hopelessly in love with me.”

Makoto reaches down with his hands for Sousuke’s face and gently brings up to his and give him a wholehearted kiss. They separate and Makoto gazes fondly into Sousuke for a brief moment, “I love you, Yamazaki Sousuke.”

_"Tell me now, so I can feel you as a sweet scent_  
 _Hold me now, I want to engrave you in my heart_  
 _Show me now, even if this moment isn’t forever, my love is for you_  
 _You are everything I’ve been looking for, stay by my side_  
 _Even if pain from the faded past comes, be with me forever"_


End file.
